Birthday
by Nuregami
Summary: All he wanted was for at least one person to acknowledge him and maybe send a 'Happy Birthday Kyo' his way. Just something simple to let him know that not everyone hated him.


**This oneshot comes from a prompt that my friend sent me when I was in a rut with writing. He'd give me a word and two characters from a fandom. This one was Birthday: Yuki/Kyo. _Enjoy!_**

* * *

Kyo sighed as he looked up to the sky. Today was simply not his day. No matter how much he would deny it, he was pretty hurt that no one remembered what today was. His birthday.

Kyo didn't want a large party thrown. He didn't want numerous presents or a big cake. All he wanted was for at least one person to acknowledge him and maybe send a 'Happy Birthday Kyo' his way. Just something simple to let him know that not everyone hated him.

Kyo knew that he'd never get that happy ending he longed for. He'd never get the girl, the curse would never allow it, never have close friends, never be liked by his family, and never beat that damned rat.

So much for a sweet 16.

Since he was on his safety of the roof, he let his tears flow freely. No one cared enough to come and check on him. He could probably die and wouldn't be found until he was nothing but bones. Wait, he'd probably be found, but only because they couldn't stand the stench that would come from his rotting body. Yeah that was it.

"Where are you, stupid cat?"

Kyo's chest clenched as he heard those words. That had been one of the primary names for him growing up. 'That cat', 'stupid cat', or 'the cursed child', but hardly anyone had called him Kyo.

Curling up into a ball, he started to quietly sob as memories flooded his head. His father who had hated him, his mother who had committed suicide because of him, his own cousins who looked at him with disgust, they'd all probably be happy if he just offed himself as well. He could see it now.

Everyone would be joking around, basically having a party. Yuki would probably be gloating in his dead face. Tohru, maybe Tohru would be sad. That is, if he even had a funeral. He wouldn't put it past his family to just dig a hole and dump him in it.

"What the hell are you doing?" Kyo jumped when he heard Yuki's voice directly beside him.

Kyo angrily sat up, turning away from the other, "What would you care?"

"You were babbling something about a funeral. Have you finally lost it?" Yuki chuckled, but stopped when he realized that Kyo wasn't biting back as he usually did. "Kyo?"

Kyo stiffened at the use of his name, but sighed. "Could you just leave me alone?"

Despite the annoyance he felt for the other boy, Yuki was slightly concerned. Kyo always argued, and this new attitude scared him. Now that he thought about it, Kyo had been like this for the last few days.

Kyo heard Yuki sigh, then the sound of rustling. Even though he was curious, he didn't dare turn around to let his cousin see him. Yuki definitely did not need another reason to laugh at Kyo. But he couldn't help but become more curious when he heard what sounded like a pen scratching across paper. Just what was the rat up to?

He only dared to turn around when he heard his cousin climbing off the roof. What he saw surprised him. Sitting behind the teen was a white box with a card on top of it. Hesitantly, he reached over and picked the card up, opening it to read the neat writing inside.

_Kyo,_

_Not everyone hates you like you think. Sorry for making you feel that way._

_Happy 16th birthday. I hope you like your present._

_-Yuki._

_p.s. Come downstairs when you feel a bit better. There's a surprise for you._

Kyo stared at the paper as he felt more tears slide down his face. So, his family did care about him? Kyo smiled as he reached down to pick up the box, and stopped when he saw what the contents were. Inside was a blue hoodie, an exact replica of the one Kagura had ripped in half. It had been his favorite, and he was really sad to see it go.

After he slipped on the hoodie, and sighed in happiness at the familiar feeling, he climbed off the roof and slipped into his room. He was eager to see the surprise Yuki was talking about. As he was walking down the stairs, the thought of his cousin tricking him crossed his mind and put a damper on his good mood. What would stop the other teen from doing just that? It's not like Tohru or Shigure would be able to stop him; they were both gone today. So, Kyo slowly inched his way into the room, fearing the worst.

His fears vanished, however, when he laid sight upon the room. A colorful banner was hanging from the ceiling, and on the table was a small cake with the words 'Happy Birthday!' in blue writing. Yuki looked up from the book he was reading and smiled.

"I see you like your present."

So many questions ran through Kyo's mind, so he spoke the first that he could manage. "Why are you doing this for me?"

Yuki's smile only grew. "Because it's your birthday. I just hope it's not too much."

"No, it's wonderful." Kyo couldn't think of what to say. His mind was still reeling over the fact that Yuki was sincere in his words. That meant that he cared. Kyo smiled at the thought.

_Someone actually cared about him._


End file.
